Among methods to dispose of garbage generated from kitchens, one method is carried out in such a fashion as to provide a sink outlet of a sink cabinet with a crushing device, to crush garbage discharged from the sink outlet, and to discharge the garbage through a sewage line. In other words, this method is carried out in such a manner as to introduce garbage together with water to a sink outlet of a sink cabinet, to finely crush garbage by cutters of the crushing device, and to discharge the garbage together with waste water to a sewage line.